


Familiy Fathoms

by Dawn_Khee



Series: Phango2019 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Definitely no beta, Fentons adopt ghostly mer Danny, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Gen, Guys in White are pretty decent here, Mer!Danny, Phango 2019, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: Danny is a full ghost and a merperson. He lives at the Guys in White facility, but it isn't as bad as you'd think. Still, he wishes he could leave sometimes. To see the stars.
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Series: Phango2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Familiy Fathoms

Danny swam in the tank provided for him. As a ghost, he couldn't remember his past life. With an ice core, he had still gained water-dwelling traits. He had webbed hands and feet, for one. Pale white hands and feet that slowly tapered into normal skin color. Yet he wore a black ghostly wetsuit of sorts, presumably, it was something he had worn when he had died. The white fins on the side of his head were half-closed in boredom.

His choices were captivity or experimentation. Granted, that first option was because some rich girl forced her parents to advocate for it. So, even if he couldn't be in the same home as her, it prooved not all humans were bad. The floor of the tank had sparkling rocks scattered throughout like stars. It was close enough to satisfy his obsession with the stars. Silver scales dotting his hands, feet, and head fins glowed along with freckles.

He didn't need to breathe, but his gills were to take in water for his ice powers. He had lungs for their usefulness in aquatic environments. Right now, he had his head out of water breathing as he kicked with his feet. Arms crossed behind his head, he was passing the time. This wasn't a zoo, at least.

"You want to _what_?" Agent K asked supprised.

Another deep-sea mission, probably. Those always got the higher-ups in a knot. The Guys in White didn't dissect sentient ghosts, mainly plant ghosts. Even then cores couldn't be destroyed, but the ghosts could feel _like_ they were dying when they lost the physical formations of ectoplasm around their core. Ectoplasm served to protect them, and that's why ghosts needed to consume the substance. Now "eating" other ghosts were not necessary. Some were just cruel enough to do that.

"What?" he asked again. "Repeat that one more time."

So not a deep-sea mission. Not a deep-sea mission with that tone. Was he going to space?! Fins flared open and his scales and freckles shone even brighter.

_Space! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Don't get too excited but... SPACE! _

"You-" Agent K was very disapproving, "want to..."

_No space? Why taunt him so then?! Why..._ He sank to the bottom of his tank sadly, and the freckles and scales died in their light-giving.

His green eyes were wet with ectoplasmic tears, swirling in droplets in the water. Glowing green dots that reminded him of the place he wouldn't get to go. Why? Ice started to frost the tank walls as his core released some excess energy. He looked at the agents approaching with a glum face. No, he wouldn't do any tests for them.

"Phantom," a woman with blonde hair was looking at him and her shades were _off _green eyes like his, but human shaded, looked at him "I know you thought you were going to space, but how about living with humans?"

_Living with humans? _he tilted his head and perked up a bit. Fins no longer drooping, but fanning a little.

"They agreed to try out a new program of letting people and ghosts co-exist." she smiled.

_Humans go to space, and my other obsession is keeping humans and ghosts safe. So maybe, maybe... Maybe I can go to space. Maybe..._

"Space?" he asked softly.

"Well," she thought. "If you can become an astronaut they'll let you, but that means school."

Phantom was stuck in this tank and he knew it. They wouldn't let him out, would they? Would they really trust him, considering he was a ghost? An unusual one as well. Yet, she acted as if they were.

"The Fentons are ecto-biologists who are strong candidates to adopt you, but only if you want-"

Danny rushed to the surface and peeked over the side of the tank with a wide grin. A wave of water hit the woman and she laughed happily, eyeliner running down her face now. With an approving grin, Danny knew he could climb out of the tank, well after she deactivated the ghost shield. With a flash, the barrier was gone.

Danny couldn't believe he was free. A woman in a blue hazmat suit and a man in orange one stood next to each other. Violet and ice blue eyes looked into toxic green ones. A girl with the eyes of the man and hair kinda like the woman's was in the middle in front of them.

Jack and Maddie were ecto-biologists. They'd visited him before, many times. They were nice humans. Brought him space stuff and made sure he was being treated nicely. So did Agent S, but she let him call her Helena instead. This meant he was being adopted, for _real_? His freckles glowed along with his eyes out of sheer joy.

"It's official, you're a Fenton now." Jack boomed in his warm voice.

He walked over, still dripping a little water from the tank and the man gave him a strong hug with one arm. Danny felt Maddie his chilly white hair and he grinned. She hugged him too and Jazz joined in. They were family. 

"You need a human name just to make things easier." the woman brought up,

"Danny?" he asked.

_Danny Phantom Fenton. _he thought. _That sounds like a good name._

And so it began, the tale of a ghost most people called Danny Phantom.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used  
Fully dead AU  
Mer AU  
Dual Obsession (space) AU  
I imagine everything was set up beforehand and the Fentons have already well proven that they were good guardians. Danny already showed promising signs for a candidate. They just wanted it to be a surprise for him ^^


End file.
